Men Of Low Moral Fiber
by Raiden X
Summary: Stupid and Crappy short stories... about nothing in particular, actually...


" Men of Low Moral Fiber " 

(Molmf, for short)

Stupid short stories by Raiden X

--------------------------------------

- Angry Green Tea -

--------------------------------------

Click.

Click-click.

"…….."

Click-click-click-click!

"……"

Click!

_C'mon! I paid for you! DROP DOWN, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!_

Shinji sighed, as he watched the Snickers (tm.) bar dangling on its hook.

Mentally berating a chocolate bar into submission was never a great skill of Shinji's. It NEVER was a skill to begin with. It was a waste of time. For his wallet's case, the transaction with the vending machine was a waste of perfectly good money…. And that handful of change would've fetched more to a coin collector. 

Anger.

No, not anger… almost anger, but a little tamer…

Frustration. 

Frustration coursed through his hands as he reached out to use the only method that works in his profession; Violence. 

"Sick! That kid's jacking-off on the vending machine!"

"Gross! I buy my snacks from there!" 

Jeers and ridicule went and gone as other students passed him by.

Shinji's ears turned red. Hugging vending machines deals quite a dent on reputations. (Sanity as well.)

Defeated, Shinji wandered back to his lunch table, but not without giving the lucky snack bar a final semi-murderous stare. 

"Uh, Ken? Got any change to spare?"

"Sorry, nope. Didn't bring lunch today?" inquired the mess of brown hair with lens. He was busy slurping his instant ramen.

"I did… but I forgot to make one for Asuka…" Shinji jerked his thumb, pointing to the west.

Sure enough, as Kensuke followed the pointing thumb towards the lady at the middle part of the cafeteria, Shinji's lunch is being devoured... slooooooooowly. 

The auburn haired girl was relishing every bite like it was the last bit of food she'll ever eat. Nimble chopsticks danced on sustenance… perfectly cooked rice clinging to each other… marinated meat being masticated behind such beautiful lips… flavor scattering among the small taste nodules of her luscious pink tongue…

She was halfway through the meal. But since she's full and satisfied, out to the garbage it goes… including the bento box itself.

"………"  
"………I can buy a new one… I'll just ask Misato for another advance on my allowance… " Shinji remarked, voice dripping thick with indifference.

"I swear Shinji, I'd be sent to jail by now if I was in your shoes. I can see it now; Guilty of attempted murder. Evidence: Security camera depicting how I tried to cram that lunchbox down her throat… and how she ripped my balls off in self-defense."

"Yeah, she really could do that. I've seen her get mad at a coconut tree. Ugly business. I couldn't sleep for days. Some vacation THAT was…" The boy shivered slightly, recalling days past.

"Time to eat!" A jockey tracksuit attached to a rabble-rouser hailed as it sat down a little ways near Kensuke and placed his steaming hot cafeteria meal in front of himself.

"Um, Touji? You got some spare change on you by any chance?"

"Yup. Hold on a sec'…." Touji's tongue slipped and hanged over the left corner of his mouth as he excavates inside his right hip pocket. 

"Here ya go!"

Shinji's eager right palm reached out to accept coins… and apparently, together with small, battered and crooked slivers of hair.

"Oh! Hehe… Sorry! Don't you just hate it when you dig up some pubes with your change?" Touji laughed nervously.

Kensuke didn't know whether to vomit or laugh.

So he chose both.

"…..Thanks…" Shinji muttered, removing the ugly curls from the coins.

It's time for payback…

"I sure hope it's still there… at least, have some left in stock…" With that, Shinji left.

_________________

Author's jibah-jabah:

I'm back.

I've been receiving emails and reviews so much lately. 

It has to stop.

You guys know I don't give a damn anymore.

I promised I'd finish my stuff, but on my own terms. 

I was writing to have fun. Not work. Besides, 

I'm not a writer. I'm a dumbass with a lot of time to spare make crap. (little nowadays.)

You want me to write? Sure I'll write.

Expect to see tons of crap with rocket boosters flying around the place.

Don't let it hit your face.

I haven't been reading fanfics for a long time either, so expect crap that peeps might have already done. (tell me if so.)

Sorry.

Later!

----------standard crap------------------

I'm sorry for this thing.

Characters and stuff from Gainax, blah…

Stupid Author, blah…

See ya! Blah!


End file.
